Tekken High
by ENZIK
Summary: Chapter 2 takes place a couple months, maybe years after. The gang all know eachother now. Jin has a series of head injuries in this one and gets some odd amnesia cases, and Hwoarang takes advantage. Hwoarang fans this is for you. Reviews please!
1. The New Kid

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. Namco does!  
  
Intro: This is a little something that I got inspired to do by watching a couple of comedy shows. This might last a good while, as long as I get ideas.  
  
CHAPTER 1: "The New Kid"  
  
The bell to Mishima Highschool rings and the students walk inside, beggining to put stuff in their lockers. The main characters of this series, a couple of them anyway, Ling Xiaoyu and Julia Chang lean against their lockers and begin conversation.  
  
Julia: "Hey Xiao, what's up?"  
  
Xiaoyu: "Oh, nothing. I had to stay up until midnight to get my homework done. There's no way I can focus today."  
  
Julia: "Oh don't worry, I stay up late all the time."  
  
Xiaoyu: "Yeah but you're used to it. With Hwoarang and all"  
  
Julia: "Yeah he does kinda keep me up" *bites her lip with a smirk*  
  
Xiaoyu: "Well, c'mon let's get to class"  
  
Julia: "Yeah"  
  
They sit in class later, writing in their notebooks, copying off of the board that is. The Vice Principal walks in and talks with the teacher, Mr. Toriyama. Following her is a well built boy with black hair and dark eyes.  
  
Mr. Toriyama: "Attention class! We have a new student joining us today. I'd like you to all welcome. Jin Kazama."  
  
Class: *broken up like usual schools do, scattering "Hi" and "Hello" here and there*  
  
Jin: *nervously* "Hey"  
  
As Jin stands in front of the class a wad of paper bounces off his forehead, and a couple of kids in a corner snicker. Mr. Toriyama sighs and looks at them.  
  
Mr. Toriyama: "Alright who threw that?! Chen? Tseng?" *narrows his eyes* "Hwoarang?"  
  
Hwoarang: *looking from his friends to the teacher* "Yo?"  
  
Mr. Toriyama: "Was that you who threw that paper ball at Jin?"  
  
Hwoarang: "No, but twas I who threw this notebook. yah!" *hucks a notebook, one of those fat ones at Jin in a frisbee like motion*  
  
Jin: "Yasagh!!!!!!" *Suddenly throws down his books and spins around, kicking the notebook back which slams Hwoarang right in the face, and causes him to fall over Tseng and Chen*  
  
Xiaoyu: *dreamy eyed* "Wow!"  
  
Julia: *wide eyed* "Hoooly shit!"  
  
Mr. Toriyama: "Gat-dayum! I mean, uh, ahem. Mr. Kazama no violence in the classroom please. If you'd like to fight, please wait til after school."  
  
Jin looks, sideglance to the teacher with a wide evil grin.  
  
Jin: "Really?"  
  
Mr. Toriyama: "I mean uhh, no fighting at all! Ahem, please take a seat back there" *points back near Xiaoyu, Hwoarang and gang, and Julia* "And no more fighting"  
  
Jin shrugs and picks up his stuff, moving to the back and sits down, arranging his books properly. Hwoarang leans over, holding his nose.  
  
Hwoarang: "Punk, I'mma get you for that"  
  
Jin: *arranging books, not looking at Hwoarang* "I can't hear you"  
  
Hwoarang: *leans in closer* "I said--"  
  
Jin: *his elbow snaps up, hitting Hwoarang again* "Oops!"  
  
Mr. Toriyama looks up, seeing Jin arranging his books and looks back down at his desk, continuing to write out his teaching plans. A minute later he looks up.  
  
Mr. Toriyama: "Jin, would you like someone to show you around the school?"  
  
Jin: "Sure, thank you sir."  
  
Mr. Toriyama: "Who would like to volunteer?"  
  
Immediatly Xiaoyu throws up her hand.  
  
Mr. Toriyama: "Ling? Alright"  
  
Xiaoyu: *squeals* "yaaaaay!"  
  
Jin: *raises a brow* "Ooookay"  
  
Mr. Toriyama: "You two are excused from today's assignment"  
  
Jin: "ô.ô Woo"  
  
Xiaoyu grabs Jin's hand and pulls him out of the classroom.  
  
Hwoarang: "That fucker broke my nose"  
  
Mr. Toriyama: "Hwoarang! That's a referral for foul language!"  
  
Meanwhile, in the halls.  
  
Xiaoyu: "So your name's Jin?"  
  
Jin: "That's right..."  
  
Xiaoyu: "I'm Ling, but everybody calls me Xiaoyu"  
  
Jin: "..k"  
  
Xiaoyu: "So where ya from?"  
  
Jin: "Japan, I just got transfered here from another school cuz my grandpa told me I'd get better education here."  
  
Xiaoyu: "Who's your grandpa?"  
  
Jin: *looks at her, raising a brow again* "Heihachi Mishima"  
  
Xiaoyu: "Oooh! Didn't he kill his own son!?" *cheery like*  
  
Jin: "Yeah, my dad. He didn't kill just threw him in a volcano. He's alright now, but he's a little cookoo."  
  
Xiaoyu: "Wow, I wish I had crazy parents. They can be so fun"  
  
Jin: "My mom's not crazy. She's actually quite calm and nice."  
  
Xiaoyu: "Oh."  
  
"Hey Ling."  
  
Xiaoyu: *looks up* "Oi?"  
  
"You're sposed to tour him around the school, not flirt. Get back to yer job y'little skank."  
  
Xiaoyu: *goes wide eyed* "Oi!" *grabs a fire extinguisher off the wall and kicks it up. A heavy bang is heard*  
  
"Ow!!!"  
  
Jin: *looks up then back at Xiaoyu* "Who was that?"  
  
Xiaoyu: "Oh no one. Just the author. He likes to insult us from time to time but we keep him in place"  
  
Author/Me: "I pay yer salery ya little skeez"  
  
Xiaoyu: "Yaksuki!" *throws one of the small school trash cans up. another bang*  
  
Me: "OW!!!!"  
  
Xiaoyu: "Just shut up and keep writing what we do!"  
  
Me: "....Alright..." *grins* "You got it"  
  
Xiaoyu: "Good. Now Jin as I was saying."  
  
Me: *Writing as she speaks "Xiaoyu, suddenly for no reason, hit her self in the face". Evil chuckle*  
  
Xiaoyu: "This is the cafeteria. The food's nothing special but you can live off--" *punches herself* "Ow!! Hey Shadow, what the hell!"  
  
Me: "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I have absolute power!!!!!"  
  
Xiaoyu: "Oh no you don't!"  
  
Me: "Yeah I do, watch." *writes*  
  
Xiaoyu: *bites one of her fingernails* "AAAGHGHH AAAGHH I BROKE A NAIL! AAAGH"  
  
Me: "Now get back to showing Jin around, this is supposed to be called the New Kid. Don't make me turn it to 'Xiaoyu's Battery'!"  
  
Xiaoyu: "Hmph."  
  
Xiaoyu continues to show Jin around the school. Once they're done:  
  
Xiaoyu: "So uhh, my friend Julia's having a big party at her house tonight. Everyone's gonna be there. You wanna come? I'm sure she won't mind"  
  
Jin: "Sure, if it's okay with my parents."  
  
Xiaoyu: "Cool! Look forward t'seeing ya!"  
  
Jin: "Yeah, you too."  
  
The bell rings and they return back to class quickly to gather their books and head on to their second period. Jin sits there throughout the day, thinking of the people he met, and wondering if his parents will let him go to that party Xiaoyu mentioned.  
  
Well there's my 3rd attempt at a comedy and my 2nd attempt at a multi chapter story. This one might be one of those that last, that is if I get some good reviews. But good or bad, send some and tell me what you thought of this. 


	2. Jin's Amnesia

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. Namco does.  
  
Mishima High Chapter 2: Jin's Amnesia.  
  
Note: I decided to skip a little ahead, cuz writing with the characters not knowing eachother was difficult to put in comedy. So they all know eachother now. If you're wondering by the way about the party mentioned at the end of Chapter 1, Jin and Xiaoyu became good friends, a week or two went by and they started dating. Jin got to know the rest of the gang and is now fighting friends with Hwoarang which is how we always know them.  
  
Dedication: Hwoarang fans, to make up for all my Hwoarang bashing.....this is for you. Hehehe. Jin fans....I'm sorry.  
  
The gang was sitting in gym class, Jin was rubbing his eyes because he got lack of sleep. Xiaoyu was busy trying to cheer him up. Julia sat at the side, trying to drown out Hwoarang's obnoxious singing.  
  
Hwoarang: *singing and bobbin his head like a rapper* "My neck....my back, lick my (censor) and my (censor). First you gotta put yo neck into it, don't stop just do it do it! Whoo yeah! This song rocks!"  
  
Jin: "Hwoarang I got a little headache, so shut up."  
  
Teacher: "Alright class! It's basketball for today! Grab a partner and start a game, cuz I don't feel like Fu($@in with you guys today."  
  
Xiaoyu: "Julia!" *runs over*  
  
Hwoarang: "But...ugh..alright Jin, let's go" *grabs Jin by the arm and pulls him onto the court*  
  
Jin: "I hate basketball..."  
  
Hwoarang: "Well I do, so whatchu gon do" *starts singing a snoop dogg song*  
  
Jin: "Damn it Hwoarang!" *decks him, then suddenly gets hit by a wild flying basketball, right in the head*  
  
Hwoarang: "Ever since we met, you've been hittin me Jin" *stands up, then looks down at Jin* "Jin?"  
  
Jin: "Owwww." *gets up, holding his head*  
  
Hwoarang: "You okay Jin?"  
  
Jin: "Yeah, I'm fine...Jin? Who's Jin?"  
  
Hwoarang: "You are..."  
  
Jin: "I'm not Jin. My name's Spongebob! OOH BASKETBALL!" *hops off to join a game*  
  
Hwoarang: *looks at him with a raised brow* "Whaaaaaaat?"  
  
Jin: "C'mon guys! Pass pass pass! Whoohoo!" *bounces around like Spongebob*  
  
Hwoarang picks up another basketball and beams Jin in the head with it. Jin drops down again. Hwoarang walks over.  
  
Hwoarang: "Get up, Jin. Or Spongebob, whatever." *kicks him*  
  
Jin: "Ugh..." *gets up*  
  
Hwoarang: "Alright Jin, we gotta play Basketball or Coach'll give us a Zero."  
  
Jin: "Jin? My name's not Jin you idiot!"  
  
Hwoarang: "Oh great, who are you now?"  
  
Jin: *stomps his foot rapidly fast* "I'm thumpin! That's why they call me Thumper!"  
  
Hwoarang: "Hehehehehehehehe, cool. Okay Thumper, let's go play some ball" *turns around to leave when Jin er..."Thumper" thumps him in the ass* "Oh hell no" *turns around and decks him, just as yet another fly ball hits him in the head, sandwhichin his head in between the two and he falls*  
  
Hwoarang: "That'll show ya."  
  
Jin: "Ow why does my head hurt?" *gets up*  
  
Hwoarang: "Good, your you again!"  
  
Jin: "No shit sherlock!" *looks at him* "What the fuck?"  
  
Hwoarang: "What? It's me, Hwoarang"  
  
Jin: "No you're not! I am! And gimme my head band back!" *rips it off Hwoarang's head and puts it on his own head* "There ya go baby" *baby talks the head band*  
  
Hwoarang: "......Hmm this could work to my advantage. C'mon Jin I mean umm..Hwoarang. Hehehehehe"  
  
Jin: "You don't order me wanna be, I order you!" *grabs Hwoarang and pulls him out into the hall* "Let's go!"  
  
Jin pulls Hwoarang out, where they play some mean pranks on people. Finally they end up in the bathroom, giving a young Jeff Slater a swirly.  
  
Jin: "Whooo!" *slaps high five with Hwoarang then goes to wash his hands* "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH"  
  
Hwoarang: "What man, what?"  
  
Jin: "I LOOK LIKE THE PANSY! AAAAAAAGHHHHH NOOOOOO" *cries his little heart out* "I'm ugly....I'm ugly!!!!!!"  
  
Hwoarang: "Okay this is losing it's fun, I never scream like a pansy."  
  
Jin: "Shut up! I'm not a pansy! You are you little fucker! More than Jin!"  
  
Hwoarang: "WHAT?!" *decks the shit outta him*  
  
Jin: "Ow.....damn Hwoarang why'd you hit me?" *gets up*  
  
Hwoarang: "Jin?"  
  
Jin: "Yeah man" *holds his face* "Ow. I'm supposed to hit you, not you hit me"  
  
Hwoarang: "Sorry man you were being weird. You got hit in the head with a ball and thought you were Spongebob Squarepants, then Thumper, then me! And give me back my headband!" *snatches it back*  
  
Jin: "Whoa I thought I was you? Dear God no"  
  
Hwoarang: "Yeah and you got my headband sick" *puts it back on, baby talking it* "Yeah, you're okay now. You miss Daddy? Daddy missed you too"  
  
Jin: *looks at him weird* "C'mon man let's get back to class. Before Shadow decides to pick on us."  
  
Me: "WHAT WAS THAT!?"  
  
Jin: *shrieks* "FLEE DUMBASS FLEE!"  
  
Me: *stomps on him with my chuck taylor shoe* "Little shit"  
  
Hwoarang: "Wow you're being mean to him, not me!"  
  
Me: "Well I've bashed you so much I figured I should do this as an apology to your fans that read my fics"  
  
Hwoarang: "Cool"  
  
Me: "Here I'll make it up for ya" *type type, all of a sudden Jin is bound helplessly in chains* "Have fun"  
  
Hwoarang: "Sweet!"  
  
Credits roll with the "Saved By The Bell" theme as Hwoarang pummels the helpless Jin.  
  
Well there we go. Chapter 2. I totally forgot I wrote this but just remembered so I put it up. Reviews please. 


End file.
